


In The Beginning

by Silvaimagery



Category: Wreckers (2011)
Genre: AU, Bullying, F/M, Hate, Incest, Love, M/M, OC, Obsession, Possessiveness, Romance, Unstable relationship, character’s backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and David’s relationship had always been complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immortal33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sis! I know how much you miss David and Nick so I wrote this for you.

I watch as Nick hurries into the house and runs up the stairs.

I stand to follow.

“Don’t slam the door you twerp! How many times do I have to tell you?” Mother shouts angrily.

“Shut up.” I tell her.

She looks at me and I glare back.

She looks away.

I go up the stairs.

I knock on the bathroom door.

“Nick.”

“Go away.”

“Open the door.”

“Fuck off David!”

“Open it. Now.”

He unlatches the door after a few seconds.

I walk in and he turns away.

I grab his shoulders and turn him around to face me.

He struggles against me.

“Stop it!”

He stands still but still won’t meet my gaze.

I inspect his bloody nose.

“Who did this to you?” 

I touch his chin and he breaks out of my hold.

He crosses his arms over his chest and hunches his shoulders.

“You know who.”

I clench my hands into fists.

“That bastard.”

“Come off it David. He told me.”

“Told you what?”

He glares at me.

“That you pay him to beat me up.”

“It’s not true.”

He scoffs.

“Liar.”

I close my eyes for a moment before looking back at him.

“Alright. I did pay him, twice.”

He shoves past me out of the loo.

“Nick.”

“There is something wrong with you!”

He tries to slam the bedroom door closed but I push it back open.

“I just want you to learn to fight back! You let people walk all over you. I can’t fight your battles for you all the time Nick.”

“I’m not asking you to! Just…leave me alone David.”

He lies on the bed, his back to me.

“Nick.”

He ignores me.

I crawl on the bed and lean over him.

“I worry about you.” I say quietly.

“I don’t need you to.”

“I still do. You’re my brother.”

“I don’t know what you want David. It’s all just so confusing and fucked up.”

I kiss his shoulder.

“I just want you.”

He opens his eyes and turns his head to look at me.

“For how long?”

“Don’t know. You can be pretty annoying at times.”

He snorts and then winces touching his sore nose.

I kiss his forehead before dragging my lips down to the corner of his mouth.

I look down at him and he stares back.

“What are you doing?”

I turn to look at Mother standing at the doorway.

I get up and walk to the door.

“How long have you been fucking your brother? And you dare to judge me?”

“I will gladly shove you down the stairs again if you don’t shut the fuck up.” I say.

She backs away.

I slam the door closed and turn to look back at Nick.

He’s sitting up in bed, a worried look on her face.

“She’s right.”

“Don’t start.” I say walking back to the bed.

“It’s the truth.”

I lie down on my back, my arms folded behind my head.

“David.” He says looking down at me.

“We’re not fucking. We never have.”

“It’s not just about that though is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You make me feel things.”

“I agree.” I say touching his side.

He moves away.

“David.”

“You’ve been sleeping in my room since you were two. Since when do you care what Mother says?”

“She’s not the only one saying things. Gary-”

“Who gives a shit about what that bastard has to say? He’s an idiot.”

“I’m just so confused about our relationship.”

I frown at him.

“You’re my brother.”

He looks at me.

“And do you only care for me the way a brother should?”

I shrug.

“What’s the difference?”

“Brother’s don’t usually want to shag each other. Not the normal one’s anyways.”

I snort.

“It’s not funny David.”

“Nick. Come on.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“How much?”

“I don’t know.” I sigh feeling frustrated. “How much am I supposed to?”

“I love you and not the way a brother should. I want to be with you always and I want to do unbrotherly things to you. It’s not right.”

My heart beats faster.

“I wouldn’t say no.” I tell him.

“You should.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s wrong!”

“Since when do you care about right from wrong? We just do whatever the fuck we want and to hell with everyone and everything else! We always have.”

“We’re not kids anymore David. And as much as I want to give in to my feelings, I won’t ruin your chances at being a Professor. I think I’ve already ruined enough of your life.”

I frown at him.

“I never said-”

“You don’t have to. I know I have.”

“So what? You’re going to start sleeping alone in your own room now?”

“Yes.”

“Nick.”

“I just can’t.”

He walks out of my room.

I sit there forcing myself not to drag him back to my bed.

He’ll come back.

He always did.

I throw my pillow at the closed door.

It didn’t make me feel any better.

I needed to hit something.

Preferably Gary’s face.

***********************

I wait for Nick outside of his school.

The other student’s start to come out but I don’t see him.

I walk in and look around for him.

I find him out behind one of the classrooms.

He wasn’t alone.

I watch as he kisses the red head, his hand moving under her skirt and between her legs.

She gropes at his back.

I walk over and pull them apart.

I glare at him.

He stares at me, his lips red and wet.

“Oi!”The girl complains.

“Get out of here.” I tell her.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Now!” I shout.

She scrambles away.

“David-” Nick starts.

I push him up against the brick wall, my hand around his throat.

He stares steadily back at me.

“You always make things worse.”

He frowns.

“You always have a way of getting to me and I hate that you can do that. I hate I can’t ignore it no matter how hard I try. Damn you for even making me analyze this.”

“What are you talking about?”

I press my mouth against his angrily.

He makes a surprised noise before pulling me closer.

I remove my hand from around his throat and put it behind his head.

I deepen the kiss.

He sighs.

“I hate you. So much.” I pant against his mouth before kissing him again.

He twines his arms around my waist.

************************

I never really fantasized about shagging Nick.

I just wanted to fuck him because I could.

But it was never an urgency the way it was now.

He was mine and I would have him first before anyone else.

I lick between his collarbones as I push harder into him.

He moans.

“David.” He whispers.

I bite his shoulder.

His nails bite into the skin of my shoulders.

Oh that felt good.

I move faster into him.

He cries out, his legs tightening around my waist.

Our breaths come out in pants and our bodies are sweaty.

This was the second time tonight that I was fucking him.

The first time I had been more careful and slow.

But this time I would fuck him the way he should be fucked, hard and fast until he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath and his orgasm made his vision black out.

I brace myself on my arms.

“Oh David please.”

I groan as he tightens around me.

He hangs on to me as I fuck him in earnest.

He cries out and I can feel his come coating both our stomachs.

I fuck him harder until I come with a shout.

We both lie there catching our breaths.

After a few minutes he pushes at my shoulders.

“You’re starting to feel heavy.” He complains.

I kiss his cheek before pulling out of him and lying next to him.

“You were surprisingly good. I thought you’d be a bit bad at it.” He says.

I chuckle and turn my head to look at him.

“You little shit.”

He smiles back at me.

“You proved me wrong though.”

“Give me a minute to regain my strength and then I’ll kick your ass.”

He takes my hand in his.

“You won’t. You love me too much.”

“Yes. I do. But I could always get Gary to do it.”

He punches me in the ribs.

**********************

I find Nick sitting on my bed.

He looks at me as I walk in.

“You’re leaving.” He says.

“Yes.”

“Were you going to tell me?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“When I asked you to come with me.”

He shakes his head and looks down at his clasped hands.

“It will be a new start away from this shit hole.”

I go to my closet and finish pulling out my clothes.

I dump them on the bed before walking back to pull off the rest.

“I’ve got a flat close to the University. It’ll be a bit cramped but at least it will be ours. You like London right? We’ve spent a lot of time there.”

“David.”

“You can get a job or enroll in school.”

“David.”

“I think you’ve had plenty of time to think about what you want to do with your life.”

He sighs.

“I have decided.”

I look at him.

“What?”

“I said that I’ve decided what I want to do.”

“Alright. What then?”

“I’m going to join the Army.”

“What?” I snort. “Are you being serious?”

“Yes.”

“Nick.”

“I will get to travel and I will receive the training I need in order to defend myself.”

“No.”

“I’m seventeen. And anyways, it doesn’t matter. You’re the one that said I should do something meaningful with my life.”

“I didn’t mean join the fucking Army!”

“David.”

“What if something happens to you out there? How in the hell am I supposed to know if you’re still alive or not?”

“I’m pretty sure they’d let you know if I died.” He chuckles.

“You’re not going.”

“Yes I am.”

“I am the eldest. I am not giving you my permission.”

“Oh come off it David. I don’t need your permission.”

“You’re not going!” I shout walking closer to him.

He stands from the bed.

“I need to do this. I need to prove to myself that I can survive on my own without you there to hold my hand. And it’s not like I’m going to go into battle right away. I have to go to training first.”

“How do you even know they’ll accept you?”

“I already applied, asshole. And I got accepted.”

My stomach is tight and my hands shake.

“Nick.”

“I have to do this David.”

“I can’t let you go.”

“Yes you can. You have to.”

*********************

Everything was different without Nick.

Even I was different.

I hated who I was.

I hated everything.

Then I met Dawn.

I really wasn’t there to save her that night she got mugged.

I just wanted to beat the shit out of someone.

It so happened I was at the right place at the right time.

She was so different and better for me.

She made me want to actually be a good man.

I left the old David behind and became better for her.

It's why I married her.

I could love her without feeling the old resentment and bitterness swirling deep in me.

She asked about my parents and my brother.

She wanted to know them even though neither of them was around.

It was hard to talk about my brother with her.

A lot of it was just lies.

And I shared just enough to get her to stop asking about him, about them.

We built a life together, separate from what I’d had with Nick.

Nick and I weren’t good for each other, we knew how to hurt and tear each other apart.

Knowing that didn't make me miss him any less though.

We stayed in London for three years before she started wanting to have a child.

Children were not something I had ever thought of having.

I hadn’t exactly had the best childhood and it had left me broken and angry.

And those two things don’t equal a great parent.

But Dawn wanted to be a mother more than anything.

It wasn’t something you can just say no to without an explanation.

I wasn’t ready to give one so I agreed.

I figured I had a few years to tell her I didn’t want to have children.

“Tell me.” I say smiling at her.

She snuggles closer.

“Alice said something today that got me thinking.”

“Hmm?”

“She said that when she and her husband were trying to conceive, they got a little house out in the country side away from the stress of everyday life.”

I tense.

“Didn’t you say that your family has a house out in the country?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe we can try living out of the city.”

“I have a job that requires me to stay here.”

“No. I know. But you said it wasn’t that far away.”

“I left that place for a reason.”

“Which you have yet to share.”

“Now is not the time.”

“We just haven’t been having luck in conceiving.”

“We’re both busy people with full time jobs. We’d say we’d try to get pregnant. I didn’t know there was a deadline.” I snap.

“David.” She says frowning at me.

“Sorry.” I say sitting up.

Just thinking about going back to that place was making me act the way I did when I lived there.

“We could always go and see a specialist.”

“No.” I turn to look at her.

There was nothing wrong with either of us.

The only reason we hadn’t conceived is because I didn’t always come inside of her.

And lucky for me, the times I did never resulted in a pregnancy.

“You might be right. We’ve been spending too much time apart. Maybe a little time in the country might do us both some good.”

She smiles.

“And if we like it, we might just live there. I would love for our kids to have a place to run and play.” She says.

“Yeah. Right.”

************************

I stand and look at the place as the movers move around me.

I can hear Dawn directing them.

I close my eyes.

I can hear Mother screaming.

Nick running away to the old farm.

I can hear myself shouting back at Mother.

I open my eyes.

Dawn waves and smiles at me from the kitchen window.

I try smiling back.

As the days passed, Dawn seemed to enjoy living in the country.

She looked so beautiful.

The country air seemed to agree with her.

One day she came back from her walks with a black puppy.

“I found her.”

I look at the little black mass.

“Congratulations, looks like you have a friend to join you on your walks now.” I smile at Dawn.

She smiles back.

I had tried living in the house as it was but it was too hard.

I found the old David seeping into my everyday life.

It was so hard to separate the old me from the new me.

It was time to make so changes before I went crazy.

“I’ve decided it would be best if we remodeled the house. I mean, look at it. It’s so old.”

“Yeah.”

“I could start painting on the weekends and we can hire someone to come and fix the outside.”

“I was thinking of getting a little garden and maybe some chickens.”

I snort.

“Chickens?”

She smiles.

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“I think I can handle a few chickens.”

“Alright. If you’re sure.”

“I think it’ll be nice.”

At least one of us did.

“Whatever makes you happy.” I say kissing her forehead.

“I better go and give this little bundle a bath. She smells.”

I chuckle.

She walks up the stairs before pausing and looking back at me.

“I love the way our lives has just become perfect.”

I force a smile on my face.

“Now all we need is our baby.” She chuckles.

I look away.

**************************

“Hi.” Dawn says.

I stare at the man beside her.

It only takes me a few seconds to catalog the face and realize who it is.

“Fucking hell.” I whisper.

I can’t seem to find my voice.

I walks forward on numb legs, my briefcase falling from my hands.

Nick hurries towards me.

My god.

My eyes sting.

Once he’s close enough I pull him into my arms.

I touch his head and cup his face, moving my body a bit away so that I can look at him.

He chuckles quietly and avoids my gaze.

I stare at him.

He was older and battle worn but he was still my Nick.

I hold him close again.

I kiss the corner of his mouth, his eyes closing.

I turn to look at a startled Dawn.

“He’s not very refined.” I smile.

She nods a bit shakily.

I enjoy the feel of my brother before releasing him.

“How did you know I’d be here?”

“Dog always returns to its shit.”

I chuckle.

Nick was a wrench in my charade but at least I’d survive this with him here.

It wouldn’t be perfect and calm between us, it never had been.

The lies I’ve told Dawn might come to life but I was prepared to face them as long as Nick stayed with me.

I throw my arm around my brother and lead him into the house.

“Never thought I’d see you back here.” I tell him.

He looks at me.

“I could say the same about you.”

I look to make sure Dawn isn’t standing behind us.

I bend and kiss him softly.

“You’re married now.” He says moving away.

“And we’re still brothers.”

He looks at me.

“It’s still not alright.”

“It always felt right to me.” I say touching his cheek.

Dawn comes into the house and I drop my hand.

“I’ll start dinner.” She tells me.

“I’ll freshen up and come down to help you.” 

She nods.

I stare at my brother.

He glances at Dawn before looking back at me.

Dawn goes into the kitchen.

“If I asked you to take a walk with me tonight, would you come?” I ask.

“The old farm house is a mess.”

“It still stands.”

He quirks his lips.

“She’s a good woman.”

“Yes. That wasn’t my question.”

“Give me a few days.”

“Does my Nick not love me anymore?” I ask teasingly.

“I will always love you, that’s not what’s stopping me.”

“Dawn is separate from this.”

“She won’t always be.”

“No. But for now we can pretend it’s still just the two of us.”

“I’ll be here for a month.” He says. “If you ask me, I will follow you. I always have.”

I smile at him.

“That’s because you’re mine.”

He nods.

“Yeah. I am.”

I lean down to kiss him again before walking up the stairs.

I always survived hell better with Nick around to distract me.

I smile to myself as I change my clothes.

Now it was perfect.

Don't know how long but it was perfect.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it Tinkerbell!


End file.
